Spider Situation
by WiseGirlWriter
Summary: Leo finds out Annabeth's fear of spiders...the hard way.


**A/N: Was bored and wanted to post something. Story takes place after TLH while Leo is in the proses of building the Argo II**

**Please review!**

**- Cali**

Leo's POV:

Everyone knows that Athena kids have a fear of spider's right? Well I didn't know that until a few weeks ago when I was stuck in a situation with a certain daughter of Athena that would leave me scarred for life.

"Alright Festus I think that will do until we get your body rebuilt," I talked to my bronze dragon as I fitted his head to the bow of the new project I have been currently been put to work on, the Argo II.

The big mother ship was set to sail in a few months and I was only done with the outer frame. (And also setting Festus as the figure head.)

I sighed and turned back to the blue prints that were spread out all over the floor of Bunker 9.

I began to sort through them before my ADHD got the best of me and I ended up folding them into paper airplanes.

"The plane is about to take flite so everyone buckle up and once again thank you for choosing Air Leo," I launched the paper plane into the air and watched it do a few loops before crashing into a blob of blonde hair.

"Leo Valdez!" Annabeth yelled as she removed the Air Leo plane out of her hair and tossed it aside onto the ground.

"What did I tell you about fooling around?"

"Ummm not to do it?"

"Exactly! I told you not to do it."

The daughter of Athena started to mumble something under her breath about her missing boyfriend and how she is never gonna be able to find him because she's working with a crew of idiotic, ADHD demigods.

Annabeth took a deep breath and turned back to me.

"Just help me clean this place up and then we can get back to work."

I just shrugged my shoulders and started to pick up random papers.

I just about had all of them picked up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

On the edge of one of my blue prints was a tiny, fuzzy, spider.

It was smaller than my finger nail and I actually thought it was kinda cute.

"Hey little guy," I said to the spider.

I reached out to it and it scampered into the palm of my hand.

"Hehehehe that tickles," I giggled.

"Now what should I call you?"

I thought for a sec.

"I shall name you Devin. Devin the spider."

In return Devin twitched his leg.

"Leo? What are you doing over there?" I heard someone call out.

I had almost completely forgot that Annabeth was in the room with me.

"Hey Annabeth! Check out my new friend Devin he's a spi-"

"SPIDER!"

Annabeth immediately jumped on top of my work table and started to scream.

"AHHHHHH SPIDER KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!"

"Annabeth!" I said in my best soothing voice.

"It's just a spider calm down."

The daughter of Athena continued to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Annabeth it won't hurt you. See?"

I started to walk toward her with Devin still in my hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Annabeth turned around and whipped back to me with her dagger in grasp.

"Fine if you won't kill it…..then I will."

The blond lunged at me while I screamed and started to run.

Annabeth chased (hahahaha Annabeth chased) me around Bunker 9 for a good 10 minutes before she cornered me.

I raised my hand above my head, determined to save Devin.

"Annabeth please don't hurt me! We-we can talk this out right?"

"Squash that spawn of Arachne and then I'll let you go."

"No I won't let you harmed Devin."

"Then you shall both perish."

Annabeth was about to turn me into a Leo kabob when I felt a hot tingly sensation in the palm of my hand.

I brought down my hand from where it was raised up in the air and saw a small pile of ash in it.

"Noooooooo! Not Devin! Why!"

Annabeth stared at the palm of my hand dumbfounded then pointed up above my head.

There was Festus, with trails of smoke coming out of his nostrils, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Oh my gods thank you Festus you saved my life," a relived looking Annabeth said as she hugged the figure head.

I dusted off my hands whipping away the remains of Devin.

"Ok, what was with the freak attack Annabeth?" I asked.

"Leo you're so stupid. Don't you know children of Athena are terrified of spiders?"

"Well no. Not until now at least."

"Ok well next time you find a spider don't show to me."

I nodded my head.

"Yes mam I don't plan on being turned into a smoked Leo kabob so early in my life."

Annabeth laughed.

"Now let's get back to work shall we?"

**The End**


End file.
